Iris
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation to True Strength. Deon struggles with his feelings, as he doesn't know how to deal with his situation and Epsilon.


As always guys, reviews are always welcome :)

Named by song Iris, by Sleeping with Sirens.

* * *

Time was passing faster than everyone thought. What happened in the center of Johannesburg started the line of events. Attacks started to happen more often and Chappie started to link things together. Despite Deon's visible disagreement, Chappie became a regular member of units that were there to watch over city. It didn't mean he was always the one to fight, but he was there, observing, watching. He was sure those people were the same ones that kidnapped Deon back then, and he wanted answers.

The police chief and the other people of the department understood they may need Moose. Vincent once again broke the protocols and didn't even ask Michelle, but this time, it was right thing to do, apparently. Moose did the job that she was designed for and it left a good impression. Because of this, Vincent was asked to accompany every crisis situation with his robot. Chappie was strategically using this in his advantage, keeping himself close to Moose. He was always in contact with Vincent and these days just made their bond even stronger. However, Chappie was started to think about humanity's habits of self-destruction. There was so many violence and pain and they could never really prevent it or stop it. They could only help to decrease damage.

Time passed and the spring changed into summer, but many things happened.

All of this caused that Deon found himself home alone many times. Chappie was spending more and more time outside and Deon started to miss days, when he was with his child all the time. He knew Chappie is doing the right thing, but his father started to miss him at home. Because of this, Deon rather spent time at TetraVaal, because he was not at least alone there. Others were making him company and he was waiting when his son comes back. Seeing him again was always a relief, Deon was always afraid when Chappie left. Epsilon was coming along, but Deon would be happy if they didn't go anywhere. There were so many times when they returned home and Epsilon had bruises and burns on him, while Chappie was totally fine. Epsilon never complained, never, but Chappie was not visibly happy. Epsilon's purpose was clear to him, but he didn't want him to play a role of living shield. He was always the one to fix Epsilon's body and make him look good again.

Vincent understood Deon's worries, but he was also saying it's natural for Chappie to grow up and try to change world. That's something Deon never wanted, he didn't want his child to be a warrior, but that's what was slowly happening. Vincent always swore that he will do anything to bring Chappie back home unharmed.

Deon was sometimes thinking about going with Chappie and Epsilon, but they didn't want him to. Vincent also thought that Deon should stay at TetraVaal, since he was not skilled in combat and could be an easy target. This made him feel powerless, because he didn't do anything else than wait, when they come back. Deon knew Chappie was growing up much faster, than he would ever expect, but right now it felt like he was slipping through his Maker's hands like sand. The worst thing was, Deon couldn't stop him. That kid was always extremely stubborn. Other parents had around twenty years, more or less, before they had to deal with the fact their children grew up. Deon didn't get even a single year.

He felt like he is being left behind. Michelle was doing her stuff, but Yolandi and Ninja could go outside and help. He, on the other hand, had to stay behind the walls. How ridiculous it was. Maybe this was always his fate, being left behind. Thankfully, such thoughts were fading every time he was reminded how much he is loved. If only those moments came more often.

Deon realized that he spends more time with Epsilon these days than before. He was still very careful, because he knew of possibility of getting close to his second creation. Inside his heart, he knew it can't be avoided and the regret started to form. Deon started to hate himself, knowing he gave life to another living being and he is willingly keeping distance. It was only matter of time, before Epsilon fully realizes this fact. The question was, how would he handle it? There was a flash of thought in his mind, to take Epsilon away from this world, but he couldn't do it. The idea of murdering the life that was created by him was horrible. Epsilon was totally innocent in all of this, he was protecting Chappie just as he was told, Deon didn't have any right to blame him or take him away. He had to stay, because of Chappie who grew attached to him. They were like brothers, and their Maker started to see it.

Deon was reminded of him and Cade and what it is like to be brothers. Chappie and Epsilon were always together and even though they couldn't sleep, he sometimes found them resting, leaning on each other. He always wondered if they were talking about something through comlink. It was also interesting to see, how they were spending time all together. It was not just Chappie and him anymore, Epsilon was always there to accompany them. Suddenly he had to answer the questions of two curious young boys, not just one. Vincent was watching some moments with amusement, but also bitter feeling, because he knew very well what Deon brought upon himself.

Yolandi started to be very fond of Epsilon, because he was so similar to Chappie. Just like the older Scout, he was willing to listen to her and obey. He respected her just as Chappie and was always willing to help. Ninja showed a brief attempt to repeat his teaching of gangster life style, but Epsilon was not interested. He watched Ninja, but he didn't really want to learn such things. He was rather interested in Deon's teaching, but he didn't understand his Maker.

He and Chappie discovered an unsettling fact. Sometimes, when they went into Deon's bedroom, they found him whimpering or crying. Chappie saw him in his low moments, when there were nightmares, but this was different. It was like Deon was hiding something, he was hurting, but clearly didn't want anyone to know. Chappie didn't want to force him. It was so clear Deon suffers, but trying to make him say anything would be cruel. His child had suspicions what could be the problem, but he didn't ask. For some reason, he felt this was the only time, when he didn't have the right to ask. Instead, they slowly came into room with Deon noticing them and trying to hide any sign of hurt.

Chappie was reminded of early days, when Deon was suffering from nightmares and needed to be comforted. He never begged, but Chappie still did what was needed and they would do the same thing now. Without asking, Chappie came to his father and hugged him from behind. He didn't ask about anything, he just wanted to let Deon know he cares. Epsilon understood and slowly moved to them and then leaning close to Deon, putting head on his Maker's shoulder and wrapping arms. Chappie visibly taught him this mannerism. They didn't say anything, but Deon understood them and he was eternally thankful for having them both here.

Sometimes it was practically impossible to keep secrets when Chappie was around. This was caused by his never ending curiosity and interest in people around him. Sometimes he didn't keep things in and told others. That's why Deon decided to make unannounced visit of Vincent's home. He thought of leaving, before Vincent finally opened the door

"Deon, what brings you here, mate?"

When Deon noticed Vincent has no shirt on, he looked on the side. "Eh, ehm, sorry. I didn't want to-"

Vincent chuckled and grabbed Deon by shoulders. "Oh, chill out. Did you want something?"

"In fact, I brought something for you."

"Is that so? Come in."

Deon nodded and followed Vincent in. They sat on couch in living room and Deon opened up the bag.

"I got to know it's your birthday."

Australian looked at his friend, confused. "How? I never told you."

"Chappie looked it up in database of TetraVaal. Why did you never tell us?"

That was all that Vincent needed to hear. That kid was once again invading his personal space. "I don't want to, not yet. I still think I'm not worthy to celebrate, after what I have done. Maybe next year."

"Chappie doesn't think so, and me too. So I brought you something."

He handed the bag to Vincent and the older man took it. His hand sank into the object and found nicely wrapped presents. When they were opened, Vincent smiled and then looked at Deon. There were packages of bath salts, with turtles on them.

"I noticed you were quite interested in all those bath salts that we have in our family store. So I called mom if she can send me some. And she also added few teas. Seems like she likes you."

"Guess so. There is also letter from your brother, that will be pleasant reading…"

Deon chuckled. "Happy birthday, Vince."

Vincent smiled thankfully, pulling his friend close into hug. "Thank you, Deon. Thank you."

"There is one more thing I want to give you." Deon reached into bag again. What appeared in his hand was a small plush animal. He handed the toy to his friend, who looked at it all confused.

"What is that?"

"That's a Koala Pokemon. I thought you would like that."

"Don't be racist, Deon. Still, thanks, it's really nice."

They both laughed and Deon accepted the offer to stay longer. Chappie and Epsilon could take care of themselves and they would let him know if they leave the house and go somewhere. Looks like this will be another peaceful day at Vincent's home. This place felt somehow lonely. This was probably caused by the fact Vincent lived alone. Deon remembered when they were living here and he was hit by weird nostalgia. Still, he felt sorry for Vincent, the older man didn't look like someone who wanted to be alone. So Deon decided to say something, something he didn't actually want to say.

"Vincent…. Why don't you find someone?"

Australian gave his friend a confused look. "A woman?"

"Yeah."

Vincent sighed deeply and shook head. "I don't want to. I don't want to be disappointed again, I think I had enough. It's better for me this way."

"Do you feel lonely, sometimes?"

"Yeah, but I think you know the feeling, don't you?"

They looked at each other and Deon nodded.

"Sadly, yeah, but you don't have to be. Find someone before it's too late, just like for me."

Vincent took a while, before responding. Deon was sincere and he wanted the best for his friend. It just felt wrong to even attempt such thing, when he knew Deon had to suffer like this.

"Deon, if I find a woman, I won't have time to watch over you. Our boring evenings when we just sit and talk about stupid shit would end."

"Vincent, I mean it."

"Me too, Deon, me too." Vincent used a serious tone. "I've had enough and I am rather happy right now. You ruined my life in such amazing way that after so many years I once again I feel like I have my own family. I don't feel like I need to look for someone. I found where I belong."

Deon gave his friend a surprised look. He did not expect such kind and sincere answer. Sometimes he had to be reminded that Vincent could be actually very nice when he is in good mood. He was so happy to have such a friend.

One day Michelle felt an urge to use her twisted sense of humor. Sometimes she liked to play little pranks on her employees, or just make them her personal servants. This was one of those days.

"I have a very special task for you two, and I believe it will help you to get better along and improve your teamwork." Michelle took another sip of tea and looked at her employees. Deon didn't know why, but he could tell there was something impish behind that smile.

"What is it, Madam?" He asked and then looked at Vincent, who was just as curious as Deon.

"We have a lot of work to do, Michelle. You sure this is for us?"

"Oh, I'm sure you both will do your best." Michelle smiled again.

"How did she come up with idea that cleaning a floor is accurate job for a soldier?" Vincent snarled and dived the rag once again into a bucket of water.

Deon was silent, he knew something like this was coming. It seemed like Michelle was starting to have a habit of giving him weird tasks, just to see how they will try to kill each other in process. So he rather decided to keep silence. Still, when he saw Vincent fall on the wet ground or slip down when he was trying to scrub some dirt, he had his problems to not start laughing, chuckle or not make any sound at all.

He just thought to himself: Oh, right, he is so going to fulfill the expectations. He then looked again on Chappie, who was sitting on stairs and watching them curiously. Why did that child have to watch every little small thing that is going on around here?

He started to lose attention of surroundings and smashed into a bucket of water with one hand. Vincent started to laugh and point at him, but then he slipped again on the ground. Deon finally chuckled, but he thought he could laugh more.

Chappie just continued to sit there, thinking to himself.

Humans are really fascinating beings. It was even better when Epsilon came and was giving them very confused look.

Deon noticed that Epsilon started to find his personal activities and interests. Of course he was doing the same things as Chappie, since they spent days and nights together, but the younger Scout also found other things to occupy himself. When he was not with Chappie, Epsilon was quietly spending time all by himself, or helping others. He would be that kind of child, that was capable to play all day by himself. His Maker was curiously watching him, but never asking. He was slowly starting to fear the fact that Epsilon was becoming another important person in his life. He hoped such thing won't happen, but it was slowly becoming reality. Talking to Epsilon would make things just worse, so Deon was rather staying silent.

His curiosity won over him one day. Epsilon was sitting outside in the garden and once again doing something. Deon opened door and slowly sat next to Epsilon.

"Epsilon, what are you doing?"

Scout turned to his maker. "Painting."

Deon blinked curiously. "Painting?"

"Chappie taught me. He also told me what it was like when you were teaching him." He handed the canvas to Deon. He saw Epsilon draw and paint few times, but this was the first time he actually came close to him to see his works, and talk to him about it.

"You like painting?"

"Yes. It's really relaxing."

Deon felt like he needed to sigh. Epsilon was giving him opportunity to raise someone just as he liked. Something he never could have done with Chappie.

"Well, would you like some advices?"

"Of course."

Deon started to think to himself.

 _I didn't want another child, I really didn't, but he is so similar to Chappie. So curious, willing to learn, he listens to my every word. Anytime he doesn't know the answer, his eyes land on me, asking for help._

Deon stayed careful, but let himself to enjoy time with Epsilon. He started to see his second creation was very similar to Chappie in many ways, but he also started to see differences. Epsilon was curious, very curious, but he was lacking focus. While Chappie was focusing on one thing for days and studying every single detail, Epsilon was doing the opposite. He wanted to know as many things as possible at the same time. Deon didn't think that was a wrong thing, but it was interesting.

He noticed Epsilon had many, many ideas and was not afraid to show them to others. Deon was always willing to listen, because Epsilon reminded him of himself when he got an idea. Every next day made Epsilon more developed and expressive. Deon didn't expect him to develop so much. Chappie's presence and influence had big impact on this situation.

Deon realized Chappie was the reason why his expectations failed. How could he think that if someone was supposed to spend so much time with his child, it won't have any effect. Epsilon was fulfilling his duties excellently, but he was showing emotions much more than before. His main attribute was curiosity. He wanted to know so much and was not afraid to break any barriers that were avoiding him from getting knowledge. Deon was watching him and realized that unlike Chappie who could get aggressive when he was not in the good mood, Epsilon was always calm.

They were polar opposites of each other, but they didn't clash. In fact Deon accomplished what he wanted. He wanted someone who would be there for Chappie, so they had to get along, but once again, it went too well. He had to remember why he created Epsilon.

Yes, why he created him in the first place…

Deon let his memory to take him back in time. These were the days after he was kidnapped and nobody was really sure what would come next. Deon knew he would recover from the trauma, but they were all worried about Chappie. He was not very communicative these days and most of the time he was just sitting and being silent. They survived this ordeal, but it was clear things wouldn't be like before. It was very important to not leave Chappie alone and Yolandi gladly fulfilled this task. Even Ninja decided to keep some words just for himself and was rather trying to make a likeable company. That was not an easy task for him, but he was trying.

Deon was realizing how fragile their system actually is. Without him, it all crashes down and there is no one to take care of Chappie. He had to do something about it, but what?

It was also so unusual to know Vincent is really on their side and willing to help. Deon was still quite surprised by the fact the older man was willing to risk his life to save him. The reminder of that day was a bandage on Vincent's arm, where he was shot. Just now Deon really dared to come closer and communicate in more intimate way than before. The Australian was friendly to him and actually very kind. The bitterness and unfriendly approach he had before totally disappeared. He was visibly just as happy as Deon for having an actual new friend. Vincent was in much better psychical state than Deon and was always there to help. Deon adored him for this and was eternally thankful.

Chappie refused to leave Deon alone, mainly at night, so he was once again sleeping next to him. This was making Deon think. What if he is not here? What would happen to his child? He had to have some plan for this scenario. Not that he would ever leave by himself, but the current situation made him realize how dangerous this new life can get. He pulled Chappie close, whispering in very gentle tone.

"Don't worry, you will never be alone. I promise."

He knew what had to be done. They needed someone new. Someone who would be able to take care of Scout network and every responsibility of this matter. On the other hand, he needed someone who will be there for Chappie. Someone who will never leave him, never hurt him and will always be there. Deon also didn't feel like there is time to teach anyone, so there was only one choice. He had to create new AI that would be advanced just like his child.

He promoted this idea to his son.

"He would always be there with you, protecting you. You would never be alone."

Chappie looked at his Maker suspiciously. "Why? You are leaving?"

There was a hint of fear in the voice and Deon shook head immediately. "No, no, I will never leave, but… You know what happened. If something happens to me, you will fall into the misery and madness, like last time. I don't ever want that to happen again." He put both hands on his child's face. "I can't let that happen, you are too precious to me."

Chappie was visibly thinking for a while and then looked at Deon. "He would be like me?"

"Yes, he would have emotions, just like you. Only difference is, he would mature faster than you."

"Why? Why can't he grow up like me?"

"That would take time Chappie, time we may not have. Chappie, you will have a friend, isn't that great?"

Something about Deon's voice was unsettling. He was trying so hard to convince his child, that it was almost suspicious. On the other hand, Chappie understood him. The idea didn't sound bad after all...

"Okay, do it."

Deon was thankful Chappie obeyed him, but he still needed to tell others. Vincent was the most careful one when it came to this subject. He understood Deon's worries and reasons, but it was still a very serious thing to consider. Vincent accepted Chappie as living being, but he didn't know how to feel about the fact there would be another AI. Deon swore nothing would go wrong and he would take care of everything. The new AI was not supposed to be emotional like Chappie, so it will be easier to keep him under control. Vincent was not entirely sure, when he agreed, but he decided to trust Deon's judgment.

Chappie wanted to be present at every stage of development and Deon gladly let him. It was good to see his child showed interest in something, rather than drown in depressions. He was visibly happy he would have a new friend with whom he can spend time. Deon, on the other hand, forbid himself an option of getting emotionally attached to his new creation. He was supposed to protect Chappie, getting attached would be very dangerous. Deon didn't want to worry about one more close person and in this case it was highly possible to get hurt. Deon didn't want to admit this to himself, but he will be practically using that new innocent being to be guardian of his son. He was also willing to accept the loss of his new creation in case Chappie will survive. It was cruel to think like this, but there was no other way, at least in Deon's eyes. They also needed to think of the name.

When they were trying to think of something, they stepped across Greek alphabet. Chappie came with interesting idea.

"We may choose a name here."

Deon didn't have a problem with such idea. "That doesn't sound bad, but which one to choose?"

He let Chappie think for a while. "Well, I have five people that I care about, what is the fifth letter in the alphabet?"

Deon looked into book. "Epsilon… OK, so be it, that's the name."

The day finally came and Deon wondered how it would go. Will it be like when Chappie was born, or totally different? However he was not the only one who was curious. He begged others to wait, and be left alone just with Chappie. They didn't want to make Epsilon feel crowded.

Chappie wanted them to wake Epsilon at their home and Deon didn't see a reason to disagree. The Scout's body color was purple or rather violet. Deon got this idea that when his and Chappie's color was combined, they get purple or violet.

Deon looked at his child, asking him silently. Chappie nodded, that was enough. They both pressed the button at the same time and now they just needed to wait. Deon hoped he didn't forget about anything and the AI of Epsilon will be stable. He didn't know how Epsilon would behave. What was already done was putting all needed data into his memory, but there was no way to tell how he will actually act.

They waited in silence and the Scout slowly came to life. The ears started to move and eyes to light up. Deon was nervous, Chappie was curious and excited. When the process was finally finished, the violet Scout gave them both a curious look. Unlike Chappie back then, he was not trying to get away. He was not scared, he was curious. Deon reached out to him slowly and carefully.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you." Deon tried to use the same tone that he was using when Chappie was born and Epsilon watched him curiously. He moved closer and it was enough for Deon to reach. He was acting differently than Chappie, there was no attempt to hide. Deon put hand on Scout's head and AI stayed on place. Chappie leaned closer and blue shining eyes met.

"Hi." They stared at each other silently and then finally came an answer.

"Hi."

Chappie raised his ears in joy and without saying anything snuggled to Epsilon. Deon was silently watching them and there was a feeling of relief. Looks like his days of work paid off. He expected Epsilon to flinch when Chappie invaded his personal space, but it didn't happen. Deon also didn't expect Chappie to do such thing, but maybe it was a test. He wanted to see how will Epsilon react and so far, it was good. Deon dared to get closer and looked right into Epsilon's eyes.

"Welcome, Epsilon. That's your name."

"Epsilon…"

"Yes. I'm Deon, your Maker. This is Chappie. You are here to protect him."

Those words were saved and locked into Epsilon's memory and he understood immediately. That was his purpose and he will remember it.

The time passes so fast. Next day, Epsilon was introduced to others. They welcomed him with open arms and ready to teach him. The only one who was careful was Vincent. When they came to him, Epsilon noticed the Australian was giving him an unsure look. He was checking the Scout out and waiting for any kind of reaction.

"Hey, kid."

Epsilon didn't know how to react, why was he called kid? Something about this human was different and odd. Yolandi was nice to him, Ninja was rude as always, but not aggressive. Michelle was reserved. But Vincent was keeping his guard.

"So, this is our new friend, Deon?"

"Yes. Be nice to him."

Vincent just grinned and looked back at both Scouts. He really hoped Deon did the right thing. There was no point of return now.

Was it really so long since this happened? Deon was sitting on the balcony of his house and when he looked inside, he saw Chappie lying and resting with Chelsea in his arms. The bunny was happily sleeping and Epsilon was doing the same thing, leaning on Chappie's side. Deon remembered on all those things that happened and also how Epsilon got hurt by protecting Chappie. This is what he wanted, right? Chappie was important, not Epsilon, at least that's how he planned it. Now, it felt so wrong.

Deon could only blame himself and no one else. He swore he will not get attached, but was not able to keep own promise. And now he felt horrible for using Epsilon as nothing more than object to protect Chappie. That was so wrong. The situation they were in was not an excuse.

"You screwed up, I told you to not play with life."

Deon sighed, nodding. Vincent was right. The ex-soldier was with him on the balcony and he was totally right.

"What should I do…"

"Accept it, accept him. He is your child, just like Chappie. Why are you so afraid?"

Deon looked down. "Because I don't want to loose him. His purpose is to protect Chappie, you know it."

Vincent just sighed, making it clear this won't cut it. Deon had to talk about this with Epsilon, he had to be honest. The next day, Deon had enough of this when Epsilon came to him and asked about one of Chappie's sketches that he was given. When he showed it to his Maker, Deon saw his own face, but still as human. Epsilon asked him who was on this sketch and that was enough to break him. He realized Epsilon doesn't even know his original face.

That day, he begged his creation to come with him and they settled down in the living room of Deon's house.

Deon gave his creation a careful look. "Epsilon, did you ever feel like I am unfair to you?"

Scout seemed surprised to hear such question, but shook head. "No. Did I do something wrong?"

"N- No. You are doing excellently. I just want to talk to you about something. Do you have some free time for me?"

"Sure."

Deon felt like taking a deep breath, getting ready to ask. "I want to know, did you ever feel like I am unfair to you? That Chappie gets more attention and care than you?"

"No. You are nice to me."

Deon's ears rose, surprised. "You don't feel like I a using you?"

"No. I am just doing what you asked me for. That's why I am here. Is it wrong?"

Deon sighed deeply, realizing Epsilon didn't know how badly he was treated. He was a child, just like Chappie. Deon totally forgot about this fact. Even though Epsilon was made to mature faster, he was still so innocent. Thinking this made Deon shiver.

"No, but I made a horrible mistake. I was using you, nothing more. This may sound horrible, but I want to be honest with you, for the first time ever. You were created to protect Chappie and I didn't care what would happen to you. You were supposed just to be my tool, nothing more…"

Deon started to sob and Epsilon was silently watching him, visibly thinking about these words. There was a moment of clear realization and Scout looked at his Maker.

"Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"Because I started to realize something…"

This was the first time that he saw Epsilon project any negative emotion. He was staring at his Maker, confused, but also unsure.

"What am I to you?"

"What?"

Epsilon looked at him sadly. "Am I really just a tool? I thought I am more than that. Did you treat Chappie the same way when he was born?"

"What? N- no. He was…" He gave up. "Fine, I'll be honest with you. When Chappie was born, I was irresponsible; I didn't expect him to become my child. He was through a lot and it was my mistake. I gave him life and didn't think about consequences. You know why I am telling you this right now? Because I know I did the same thing. I created you, because I knew I am not strong enough to protect him."

"So you needed someone who will do the work for you."

"Yes, but I swore to myself to not get attached to you. I'm sorry I failed, because then I wouldn't tell you such things. It's just like with Chappie back then. Just like him, you have become so much more than I can imagine. I should expect it this time."

Epsilon was looking at him for a while and then lowered his sight to the floor. Deon let him think and started to insult himself. How could he be so stupid and reckless? Again?

"I understand if you hate me for this and don't want to be near me."

To his surprise, Epsilon stood up. Deon expected him to leave, be furious, angry, but the Scout instead came to him. He kneeled in front of his Maker and reached for Deon's hands, holding them.

"I don't want to hate you. I just want to know the whole truth. Why am I here, what happened before I was born? What horrible things happened to make you create me? I just want to know."

Deon was unable of words. Epsilon didn't hate him, he just wanted to know the truth. He didn't hate him. Instead he was giving his Maker an innocent look, just like small child that was looking at his parent. Deon sobbed and pulled back his hands, wanting to hug his second child for the first time ever. Epsilon recognized the behavior and simply nodded. Deon reached to him and wrapped arms around his back carefully. He surprised to see his child did the same thing. Looks like Chappie trained him well. It felt so strange to hug Epsilon, but at the same time there was the same warm and pleasant feeling, just like when he hugs Chappie.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise. There will be no more secrets. And I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this. You are part of the family, just like anyone else here."

Epsilon didn't say anything, he just snuggled closer, enjoying the feeling. Now he understood why Chappie liked this so much and now he could also experience it.

"Also, you don't have to call me Maker. Call me as you want."

"Can I… also stay here, and not at TetraVaal?"

Deon felt really ashamed now. "Of course. You're my son, you are going to live here with us. I just need to figure out where you will have your room and-"

Epsilon raised head and looked right into Deon's eyes. "I think Chappie will let me to live with him in his room."

"Oh, right, right. I must also tell him that-"

"We heard everything." Deon looked at side to see Vincent and Chappie looking at them from behind a wall. "And I also recorded it so others can see."

Deon didn't have any words right now. He also didn't know if he is supposed to be angry, furious, or just feel stupid for not noticing them.

Chappie then rushed to them and pulled them both close. "Finally! We'll live together! Come, Epsilon, let's figure out where you will sleep and have things and everything."

"But we don't sleep."

Chappie just waved hand. "Eh, you know what I mean."

They headed upstairs and Deon watched them silently, but happy. Vincent came to him and took a satisfying deep breath. "Looks like everything is going to be okay."

"Yeah, I hope so. It's just so weird to know I have two sons, not one." Vincent smiled impishly and Deon then turned to him. "Anyway, what are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, you know, if there is trouble, I am also there. Also, tell your mom the salts are great."

This time Deon smiled and chuckled a little. "It must be so lonely in your home, you can also live here, with us."

"I didn't go fully crazy, yet, to say yes to that."

Deon's ears rose. "In that case stop being a slacker on my couch."

Vincent grinned. "Try to stop me, nerd."


End file.
